1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a tempered glass screen protector, and more particularly to a tempered glass screen protector applied to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of technology, electronic devise available now generally include a display screen for performing/displaying an operation state of the device. However, a liquid crystal screen is easily scratched by an external object. Thus, a screen surface is applied with a screen protector to prevent the screen from being scratched. The screen protector has been widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, cameras or portable multimedia players. Most of screen protectors are in a single-layer structure made from transparent plastic material. The bottom of the single layer structure includes an adhesive layer covered with a piece of release film. While applying the screen protector, peel the release film off and then attach the screen protector to the screen by the adhesive layer.